The Prophecy
by Weekyle15
Summary: After the bike accident, Brooklyn and his friends met a seemingly orphan boy, but there's more to him then meets the eye (Crossover with my TMNT Fanfiction: What Would Have Happened?), (A/N: The previous The Prophecy story was prototype, this is the real story.) and like the last one the prologue is the only chapter rated M.
1. Bio

**Name:** Adam Oredisis

 **Age:** 16 (Physically), 1000 (Reincarnated)

 **Eye Colour:** Green

 **Hair Colour:** Black

 **Family:** Unknown Mother, Brooklyn (Biological Father)

 **Powers and Abilities:** Martial Artist, Intelligence, Telepathic, Magic, Healing Factor, the _Grimorum Arcanorum,_ the Eye of Odin and the Phoenix Gate.

 **Personality:** He has a fun personality but can be serious at times,

 **Team:** Manhattan Clan

 **Height:** Same as the others

 **Appearance:** He often wears his hoodie up and has black hair

 **History:** He is the reincarnated sorcerer of the Magus's wife that had an affair with Brooklyn, it stated in the Prophecy that the socerer will help the Gargoyles to stop Evil.

 **Voice Actor:** Yuri Lowenthal


	2. The Prolouge

**A/N: I've watched the entire show and did some research so now I can get the story correct.**

A woman in her twenties was near a campfire in a castle.

She soon walked away went near an alley.

She was soon tackled by a red gargoyle.

She soon looked up and saw the gargoyle's hopeful look.

She soon chuckled and smacked his chest.

"Must you?" Asked the woman.

The gargoyle then chuckled and nuzzled her neck with his beak.

"How else am I supposed to get you?" Asked the gargoyle.

She shook her head.

"I suppose that's true." Said the woman.

The gargoyle grabbed her head and pulled her into a kiss.

She soon moaned and stroked his beak.

He soon moved his hands to the back of her dress and removed it and was completely naked.

She soon unbuckled his belt and threw away the loincloth.

The gargoyle soon pushed her to a wall and she groaned at the coldness to the bricks.

He slowly went into her and briefly stopped so she could adapt.

She looks at him and nodded.

He soon went more faster and she tried to keep quiet to prevent others hearing them.

The gargoyle soon bit her neck.

She had to bite her lip to prevent her screaming.

They soon came and bit each other on the shoulder.

They were soon panting and let go of each other.

"I have to go now." Said the woman.

"No." Complained the gargoyle as he hugged her from behind.

"Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow night." Said the woman as she traced his chest.

The gargoyle then moaned and she had her clothes on and walked away.

The gargoyle then put on his loincloth and went to his brothers and sisters.

Unknown to them a female gargoyle was watching them and her eyes went red.

"Filthy human." Said the female gargoyle.

* * *

A few days later she casts a spell.

" _Fa_ _ctum Est Mihi_ " Said the woman in Latin.

A magic showed her in the future being pregnant.

She then looked shocked.

"Oh my god!" Yelled the woman as she held her face to her hands.

* * *

The next day the Vikings were attacking the castle at daybreak and smashed nearly every gargoyle.

The woman was struggling in chains.

The leader Hakon was near her and smirked.

"Such a hot body you have little lady." Said Hakon as he whispered to her.

He then lowered his hand to her legs.

She yelped as he groped her.

She then bit his hand.

He yelled and smacked her in the face with a little blood at the corner of her mouth.

Her husband the Magus then came to them.

"Let go of her you monster." Said the Magus.

Hakon then took out his mace.

"Watch who you're talking too, Wizard." Said Hakon as he raised his mace near her head.

"NOOO!" Yelled the Magus.

Hakon then hit her head and instantly killed her.

In order to teach the Magus a lesion, he kept hitting her head until she was a mess.

The Magus cried as he lost his wife.

* * *

Later that night the Gargoyles saw the massacre.

The red gargoyle saw the woman and secretly cried at her death.

He then growled as his eyes were pure white.

"They will pay!" Yelled the gargoyle as he whispered.

Unknown the anyone there was something written on a wall.

It read:

 _Within A thousand years the gargoyles will finally be awakened and in a new world_

 _And in that time a boy will have gained magical powers and aid the Gargoyles and save the world from Evil_

 _And the boy will gather an army to fight in the War of all Wars the world has ever seen._

 **A/N: Again I'm the first to admit I'm not good at writing Prophecies so don't judge me.**

* * *

In 2000 a woman gave birth to a baby.

The doctor then came at her.

"Congratulations Mrs. Oredisis, it's a boy." Said the doctor as he handed the boy to his mother.

The father came in and looks at his new son.

The baby smiled and holds his arms.

"What should we called him?" Asked the father as he held his baby.

"I was thinking, Adam." Said the mother.

"Welcome to the world, Adam." Said the father.

The baby then looks at family with his green eyes.

When his parents looked away his eye were full green, like when the Gargoyles were angered.

It disappeared when his parents looked at him again.


	3. Awakening Part 3

After crashing the Motorcycle, the three gargoyles have decided to glide more of the city.

They soon reached an alleyway and saw a boy wearing a soaked, ragged hoodie with his hood up and his knees to his chest and was crying.

The small gargoyle then climbed down to take a look.

The boy looked at the green gargoyle and gasped.

The boy then hugged his knees closer to his chest.

"Please don't hurt me." Said the boy in fear.

The green gargoyle then stopped.

"I won't, I just wondered why you're here all alone." Said the green gargoyle.

"I have nowhere to live." Said the boy as he whispered.

"What about your parents?" Asked the green gargoyle.

The boy looked away as tears was starting to show.

The green gargoyle was shocked.

"You don't have any parents, have you?" Asked the green gargoyle as he regretted asking that question.

The boy then nodded.

The other two went closer and made a decision.

"Climb on." Said the red gargoyle as he lowered his back.

The boy then looked up in confusion.

"What?" Asked the boy as he wondered why a creature would help someone like him.

"We're gonna take to your new home, it's gotta be a lot better then this." Said the blue gargoyle as he looked around.

The blue gargoyle had a point, if there is a new home it would be better then an alley, and he would have nothing to live for anyway.

"All right." Said the boy as he climbed on the red gargoyle's back.

"What's your name anyway?" Asked the green gargoyle.

"Adam, Adam Oredisis." Said Adam.

When the gargoyles had climbed the building and started gliding, Adam's eyes were turned fully green, like the gargoyle's angry eyes.

It soon disappeared seconds after.


	4. Awakening Part 4

The red, green and Blue gargoyles were still gliding across the city with Adam on the red one's back.

The blue one eat some bread on his hand.

The red one glared at him.

"These things are great, you should try some." Said the blue one.

"We would have if you hadn't eaten the entire cartful." Said the red one sarcastically.

They soon landed and the green one lost control and crash landed.

"This is a big city, my wings are tired." Said the green one.

"Mine too." Said the red one as he rubbed his wings.

"And it's a long way back to the castle." Said the red one.

"You mean that new one?" Asked Adam as he pointed towards a building with a castle on top.

"Yep." Said the blue one.

The red one then looks down the street and sees a man calling for a taxi.

the red gargoyle the rubbed his chin.

They soon went down to the street.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Said Adam.

The three ignored him and saw the next taxi.

The red one went in front of them.

"Yo Taxi!" Yelled the red one.

The taxi driver screamed and turned around.

The three gargoyles then dropped their heads.

"Told you." Said Adam.

"Looks like we walk." Said the blue one.

* * *

The four of them finally got their way back to the castle.

An old gargoyle then looks at them.

"It's about time you lads came home." Said the old gargoyle.

All three of the gargoyles began to talk at once.

Adam soon hide from the gargoyles as he didn't want to be seen yet.

"Have you seen Goliath?" Asked the old one.

The three looked at each other and shrugged.

"We thought he'd be back by now, it's almost dawn." Said the green one.

"Aye, that's what worries me." Said the old one as he rubbed another one who looks like a dog head like a pet.

A man with blonde hair with glasses and another with a brown beard and a pony tail on the back known as Xanatos came by.

The three of the gargoyles then looked around.

"Hey where's Adam?" Asked the red one.

"Adam?" Asked Xanatos as he raised an eyebrow.

"He's a boy we found on the streets, he had no home to go to." Said the green one.

Adam soon revealed himself.

Xantos smiled and patted the boy's head.

"Owen, finds somewhere that dear Adam can sleep in." Said Xanatos to Owen.

"Right away sir." Said Owen as he sounded like a robot.

Adam soon followed Owen to a door.

"This will be your room." Said Owen.

Adam then opened the door to reveal a room with thousands of video games and gadgets that every boy would dream of.

"All of this for me?" Asked Adam.

"That Is correct." Said Owen.

"Why would Mr. Xanatos do this for me?" Asked Adam in confusion.

"Mr. Xanatos is not a person who would leave someone to die, now rest, you'll see your friends tonight." Said Owen as he shuts the door.

Adam then changed into pyjamas and laid on the king sized bed and felt comfy for the first time in years.

* * *

 _Hours Later._

Soon it was nightfall and Adam had finally woken up.

He then looked around.

 _So it wasn't a dream._ Thought Adam.

He then changed into his clothes and went to see the gargoyles.

They had just woken up from the stone sleep and saw Adam.

The red one then looked at the top of the castle.

Adam then looked confused.

"Don't worry lads, he'll be back." Said the old one.

"We didn't survive a thousand years' sleep just to lose him now." Said the old one.

"Who?" Asked Adam.

"Our leader Goliath." Replied the old one.

Adam rubbed his chin.

 _Why does that sound familiar_.

"Look!" Yelled the red one.

They went to a big gargoyle who is bigger then anyone.

"We were worried about you." Said the red one.

"What happened?" Asked the blue one.

"It appear we have enemies." Replied Goliath.

Not knowing that Xanatos was watching them.

Goliath soon saw Adam.

"Who is this?" Asked Goliath.

"This is Adam, we found last night and he had nowhere to go." Said the red one.

"Welcome Adam." Said Goliath as he shook Adam's hand.

"Anyway, given what happened, I wish you had accompanied us last night, Hudson." Said Goliath as he looked at the old Gargoyle.

"Hudson?" Asked the red one.

"Aye, it's my name." Said Hudson.

"And what would you make of it?" Asked Hudson as he dared everyone to make fun of it.

"It's a fine name." Said the blue one.

" 'Hudson', uh I-I like it." Said the green one.

"We should choose names too, names that suit our new lives here." Said the red one.

"Oh, and what might they be?" Asked Goliath as he smirked.

The red one then rubbed his head.

" 'Brooklyn'." Said the red one.

"I'm Brooklyn." Said Brooklyn as he pointed at himself.

"Broadway." Said Broadway as he raised his arms.

"Uh Lexington." Said Lexington.

"Do you like it?" Asked Lexington.

Hudson and Goliath then looked at each other.

"They're all fine names, I guess he'll need one as well now." Said Goliath to gargoyle dog.

"Oh, I've got one for him too." Said Brooklyn.

He then rubbed the Gargoyle's head.

"From now on you're Bronx." Said Brooklyn.

Bronx then walked away while Brooklyn looks shocked/confused.

"I think he likes it." Said Adam.

Someone then cleared their throat and saw Owen near the door.

Goliath then went to see Xanatos.

"You wish to see me, Xanatos?" Asked Goliath.

"Goliath, there's someone here I want you to meet." Said Xanatos as he walked to a door.

"An old acquaintance, I believe." Said Xanatos.

The door then opened.

"Who?" Asked Goliath.

Someone then came out and Goliath gasped at who it was.

It was a female gargoyle with flaming red hair with a golden tiara on her head.

"You're alive." Said Goliath.

"Goliath, my love." Said the female gargoyle.

They soon hugged each other.

Goliath then hugged tighter to her.

"My angel, it really is you." Said Goliath.

"Oh Goliath, all the days that I've dreamed of you and this moment." Said the female.

Xanatos then cleared his throat.

"I'm very happy for you both." Said Xanatos.

"This man has brought us together, my love." Said the female.

"We owe our reunion to David Xanatos." Said the female.

"But how, you were shattered by the Vikings." Said Goliath.

"No, I feared for your safety, so I left the castle to find you." Said the female.

"But I lost my way and the sun rose before I could return." Said the female.

"But how did you survive all these centuries?" Asked Goliath as he realized his love is still young.

The female touched Goliath's face with her hand.

"When I returned to the castle, the Magus had already turned you to stone." Said the female.

"I begged him to cast his spell on me so that we might awaken together." Said the female.

"I saw her a year ago and was so impressed, I acquired her for my private collection." Said Xanatos.

"Then after I woke you up, it seemed plausible that a trip to the castle might have the same effect on her." Said Xanatos.

Goliath then looked at the female.

"With you alive, I can start to live again as well." Said Goliath.

"As you said, you and I are one, now and forever." Said the female.

They soon went outside.

They other gargoyles saw her and got excited and asked her questions.

"Who's she?" Asked Broadway.

"She's Goliath's special lady." Said Broadway.

"I'll answer your questions later, it's just so good to see all of you again." Said the female as she petted Bronx.

She then stood up.

"My love, I must ask a favour of you." Said the female.

"Anything." Said Goliath as he bowed.

"Xanatos has told me of the disks that were stolen from him." Said the female.

 _What disks?_ Thought Adam.

"He wants our help in retrieving them." Said Goliath.

"Yes, and I think we should help him, out of gratitude for reuniting us, if nothing else." Said the female as she took Goliath's hand.

"I agree." Said Goliath as he took the female's hand.

"And perhaps by helping him, we can rid ourselves of the humans who hunt us." Said Goliath.

"Besides, with you by my side, I can do anything." Said Goliath as he kissed the female's hand.

They soon walked inside except Adam.

Brooklyn looked outside.

"You comin'?" Asked Brooklyn.

"No, this looks something only Gargoyles can do, I would be in the way." Said Adam as he smiled.

Brooklyn then shrugged and walked back inside.

* * *

An hour later:

Adam soon walked inside a dining hall of sort.

He then noticed something in a glass case.

It was a book that had the symbol of a pole with two snakes joined at the middle.

Suddenly his glowed green and groaned.

He soon held his head.

"Are you alright?" Asked someone behind him.

Adam looked to see Owen.

"Yeah I'm fine, just got a headache." Said Adam.

He then looked at the book.

"What is that?" Asked Adam as he was curious.

"It is called _The_ _Grimorum_ _Arcanorum_ a book Mr. Xanatos recently required to his museum." Replied Owen in his dull voice.

"What is it about?" Asked Adam.

"A story on how the Gargoyles here were turned to stone and rumour is that they magic spells in it as well." Said Owen.

"Where are the gargoyles anyway?" Asked Adam as he noticed no one was here except him and Owen.

"They recently left to retrieve the disks back for Mr. Xanatos, they shouldn't be back until later tonight." Said Owen as he looked at his watch.

"I guess I'll go wait for them then." Said Adam as he walked away.

Xanatos then appeared from the shadows.

"If my hunch is right, then he'll be the one from the Prophecy." Said Xanatos as he smirked.

"What makes you so sure Mr. Xanatos?" Asked Owen as he tilled his glasses.

"His eyes just glowed bright green when he saw the book, odds of him being the one is certin." Said Xanatos as his smirk grew bigger as he looks at Adam.


End file.
